Becoming
by Leaping Lion
Summary: Rex doesn't want to go to Pegasus' island for a reunion. Gift Fic for LadyRaptor.


Author: LeapingLion [whiteduckiemage]  
>Fandom: Yugioh<br>Pairing: Rex Raptor/Weevil Underwood [Shrimpshipping]  
>Warnings: Slash, sex, frottage <p>

Becoming

When Rex Raptor first got the invitation, he ripped it up and threw it in the trash can. He hadn't dueled in years and with his job, he couldn't afford to take weeks off just to see people he once beat. No, he just shook his head and carried on with his day.

A week later, one of his colleges mentioned they had a sister who knew some people who said Yugi Muto would be at the Reunion, along with his on-again-off-again boyfriend, Seto Kaiba. Rex had almost commented, saying he always knew Muto and Kaiba would end up together. Rivals don't tend to stalk each other unless it was something deeper. He didn't though. He wouldn't bring up the idea of rivals and things deeper than they really were. He couldn't think about that. He chalked it all up to the desert heat and the dinosaur bones buried underneath them.

It took a month for the next letter to arrive.

"Dear Rex Raptor,

It has come to my attention that your letter may have become lost or damaged. Please accept this second invitation and these free round trip tickets.

Signed,

Maximillion Pegasus."

He'd almost torn this one up as well. But he didn't. He set the invitation on the desk beside his bed, put on his hat, and went back under the desert sun.

After working all day, he figured his mind clear enough to seriously think over the invitation. Unfortunately, the moment he walked into his apartment, his phone rang and forgot about the letter.

It took him a week to get back to his apartment, desperate to get away from the quick fling he'd had with a rather short man who had an intense fascination with beetles. He didn't dare read into it.

He sent his acceptance for the Reunion and packed his bags.

The flight was comfortable. Pegasus had sent him First Class tickets and instructions that he could order whatever he liked. Rex was happy to take the offer and the strong Jack and Coke had relaxed him enough to fall asleep. He was shaken awake on their landing and quickly led off the plane and onto the small runway.

The island was just as he remembered; filled with trees, nature, and sweet freedom from technology. His phone was confiscated the moment he had left the plane, leaving him with just his clothes and the knowledge he would find his other clothing unpacked in a suit at the mansion.

"What do you mean I can't have my phone? I'm Seto Kaiba, I _need_ my phone!" Rex looked across the way to see Kaiba desperately trying to grab the phone from a rather tall, muscular guard. Muto had his arms around Kaiba's waist and was trying desperately to pull him away.

"Seto! You promised you wouldn't cause a scene!" Muto hissed, giving one big tug and detaching Kaiba from the guard. Standing straighter, Muto brushed off his suit and glared, "I came here for a relaxing few weeks and you can't even give me one relaxing DAY!"

Muto, it seemed, had finally gone through a growth spurt, and was now slightly taller than Kaiba. He also seemed to have gotten over his fascination with leather, to Rex's amusement.

"Mr. Raptor?" Rex looked away from Muto and Kaiba and to a young woman standing in front of him, "I'm Rachel. I'm here to guild you to your room and the banquet hall."

The banquet hall was huge. So huge that even though there were probably hundreds of people in the room, there was several feet between each group. Looking around, Rex spotted people he once knew and people he didn't want to remember. His Dueling days were a dark patch on his past he didn't want, nor need, to remember.

"Is that Rex Raptor I see?" Rex couldn't mistake that voice. Mai Valentine strode across the room and pulled him into a hug, "Darling! We haven't spoken in years! Last I heard you'd made yourself quite busy finding fossils in some foreign desert in Africa!" The blonde woman released him and seemed to look him over, "And my, haven't you become one sexy man. Is there a little thing waiting at home for you?"

Rex just stared before scowling, "It wasn't Africa! I was in Mexico." He wouldn't bother answering the last question. He hoped that no little thing was waiting for him back at the apartment…

"You will never guess who else has grown into himself. You used to hang around him if I remember correctly… He certainly had grown into that hair of his..." Mai then did something that shocked Rex, she _blushed_.

Fanning herself, Mai just smiled and looked to her left before wondering off. Rex stood by himself for a few minutes before working up the courage to actually look. Turning his head slowly, Rex tried to pick out the one he had tried to forget about for so long. When he finally spotted him, he clenched his fists so tight he felt his finger nails digging into his skin.

There, on the left side of the room, was Weevil Underwood. The green haired man was casually sitting at one of the tables, legs crossed and head back. The man looked so relaxed.

'_And so edible…'_ Rex thought to himself and felt his mouth go dry. The once geeky looking child had grown into a slim, elegant looking man despite his tendency to dye his hair green. He'd also gotten rid of these odd beetle glasses and now wore slim, square speckles trimmed green. The brown slacks fit him so well that Rex wished Weevil was standing up so he could see how well it fit him _everywhere_.

The man picked something off of a plate and Rex watched as he slid a small slice of cheese between his lips. Rex had never been jealous of cheese before. He watched as Weevil ran a hand through his hair, before bringing it down to unbutton the top button of his white button up.

'_He's doing this on purpose. He has to be. How can a man seduce me without even knowing I'm here!'_ Rex gulped and shifted his stance, trying to ignore his growing problem. He took a deep breath and willed himself to move forward.

He almost stopped himself several times, trying to steady his shaking hands, and his shaky breath. However, he'd put this off too long. He was only a few feet away now.

"Weevil?" God, how he hated how his voice shook. He must have sounded like an idiot; but then when Weevil turned around and smiled at him, all his self-talk melted away.

"Well, if it isn't Rex Raptor," Weevil gestured towards the set next to him, "It's been awhile, hasn't it."

Rex gave a weak smile and dropped into the offered seat, desperate to sit down before his knees gave out, "Few years." Sticking his fingers under his legs, he willed them to stay still.

Weevil raised a hand and gestured for a woman to come. Rex's heart almost stopped at the various thoughts, '_Is that his wife? Girlfriend? Current fling? Is he really straight? Am I setting myself up for disaster?_'

"What can I get you two gentlemen to drink?" It turned out to only be a waitress, but all his Rex's self-esteem was going down the drain. He quickly ordered a Gin & Sin and watched as Weevil smoothly asked for the various typed of wines they offered, before just smiling and saying, "Something red. Surprise me."

Once the waitress left, Weevil turned back to Rex and gave him a glance up and down. Rex lost his breath for a moment before Weevil give him a grin, "You've certainly grown." He reached out and ran his hand through Rex's hair, "You cut your hair too; looks nice on you."

Rex had been thinking of growing his hair back out. He quickly swore he'd go get another trim soon. When Weevil reached out again and tweaked at his bangs, he swore he didn't lean into the touch.

"Should grow these out though. Gives you a more… I don't know… wild look." Their eyes caught and Rex nearly groaned at the light blush that bloomed on Weevil's cheeks. Pulling back his hand, Weevil smiled, "Sorry, can't help myself sometimes. Just so used to arranging people for my photo's…"

"Photo's?" he asked, leaning forward a little. Weevil looked at him, eyes all sparks.

"I'm a photographer. I mostly do nature shots, some insects; but once in awhile I'll get a commission to photo a model with some sort of nature theme. Once I got a model that wanted to pose with bunch of insects," Weevil smiled, "She was really into it. Got off on it, I swear she did." He suddenly seemed to remember himself and snickered, "Some people…"

"So you're not as obsessed as you once were?" Rex wanted to hit himself the moment he said it. Weevil just laughed though, and Rex stared in wonder at the gorgeous man laughing in front of him.

"I won't lie. I was obsessed. With insects, anyway. I'm not so much anymore. I still love them, but not to the point that all I can think about is them. More important things out there and things more appealing to the eye…" Weevil caught his eyes and smirked.

Before Rex could say, or do, anything, Maximillion Pegasus walked into the room and started to _talk_.

It was hours before Pegasus finally let them go. He had told them they had full access to the Island. He invited them to relive their old days, be it through dueling, or just be with people they once knew. Sometime during the speech, Weevil had gotten up to go somewhere and hadn't returned. Rex sat in the hall as it emptied before pulling himself together and walking out with his head held high. He didn't expect anything. He had come here to get away from it all… right?

He'd walked back to his room, berating himself for getting his hopes up. Feet from his door, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an alcove. Lips attached themselves to his and Rex froze. A flash of green hair and a hand on his butt had him groaning and leaning into the kiss. As they broke apart, Weevil leaned his head against Rex's and he breathed out, "I thought you understood why I left, but you're just as thick headed as before. I've been waiting here for hours for you to come out!"

Rex gasped as Weevil started to kiss down his neck, "You didn't give me any signs at all. How was I to k-know!" Weevil bit down on his neck, causing Rex to yelp. He heard Weevil snicker, causing him to pull the photographer up by the collar and kissing him till he couldn't breathe.

"Your room or mine?" Weevil whispered into his ear and Rex lost all conscious thought. He barely remembered the answer, though he did remember the various walls they pushed each other against so they could kiss and grope at the other. Even though his room was close, it took them at least 10 minutes to open the door and make their way to the bedroom.

Weevil had somehow gotten his pants unbuttoned and after pushing him onto the bed, pulled them off with a flourish. Rex quickly pulled his shirt off and had hooked his fingers onto his boxers when Weevil gave a pleased hum. Looking up, Rex watched as Weevil slowly unbuttoned his shirt before letting it slide off.

"You have no idea, how long I've been waiting for this." Weevil said as he climbed onto the bad. Rex scooted back till he hit the headboard and watched as Weevil crawled over to him. Kneeling, Weevil reached up and laid a hand on the back of Rex's neck, pulling him closer, "So long."

Their lips met and Rex reached up and pulled Weevil closer. He swept his tongue over the other man's lips and slid between them when he was granted access. Rex closed his eyes and revealed in the sensations. He didn't notice Weevil move till the photographer was in his lap and had laced both hands around Rex's neck. Pulling back, Weevil grinned and ground down into Rex's groin.

Rex's breath hitched and moved to grab Weevil's hips. The green haired man stopped and leaned in till their noses' touched. They just breathed for awhile before Weevil hummed and pulled away. He lightly smacked away Rex's hands from his hips and got off the bed. He turned back to face Rex and started unbuttoning his pants. Time slowed for Rex and he forgot to breathe when he noticed Weevil wasn't wearing anything under those pants.

After shucking the pants off, Weevil stood there and let Rex take in everything about him.

Weevil was slim. There was a little muscle here and there, but nothing that screamed athlete. His body was bare, except the hair line that led down from his belly button, "Black?

Weevil looked down at himself and grinned, "Yup; was born with black hair. Shocking I know, but I couldn't bear to dye _everything_. Besides, it's a nice little surprise isn't it?"

Rex let out a breath and finally looked at what he had wanted to look at all night. His mouth went dry at the sight of Weevil's erect member, he licked his lips and looked back up at Weevil. Hooking his fingers around his boxer, He pushed them of and threw them off the bed and laid himself bare.

After a few minutes, Weevil gave him a smile that filled Rex with desire and crawled back onto the bed. Rex bent and spread his legs, inviting Weevil to scoot between them. It was Weevil who started it with a light thrust, and it descended into a pleasurable haze from there.

Their members brushed and Weevil keened. Rex gave another thrust and felt Weevil's hands attach themselves to his hips and grip. They slowly set a rhythm that felt just right; but eventually the pleasure rose to such a height they couldn't control themselves. Before they knew it, the peak rushed in and the bliss crashed into them. Rex heard Weevil shout his name and felt the other man collapsed against him. Wrapped his arms around the green haired man, Rex rested his head against Weevil's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"You won't leave me again…" Weevil murmured in his sleep when Rex had shifted them around to lie beneath the covered. He'd woken up cold air and a sticky chest. It had taken some maneuvering, but he'd managed to slip out of the bed without waking Weevil, clean them both up, and slip them both under before the other man had roused.

Rex pulled Weevil into his arms and tucked his head under his chin, "Naw, I won't."

~End~

A/N: Oh my god, this was such an interesting and hard write. I must have re-written the bed scene 3-4 times before I just said, FUCK IT, and wrote this.

This is my first ever sex scene I've written with the intent to post. I do hope it not to, "wtf is going on, that's not right."

Any criticism is appreciated!


End file.
